


И в горе и в здравии

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: В комнате пахло несвежим, затхлым. Наруто переступил порог и закрыл за собой дверь, одновременно отыскивая взглядом...– Саске.Из-за вороха тряпок, валявшихся на кровати, выглянул Учиха, устремив на Наруто взгляд почти не моргающих, ещё мутных со сна глаз.– Са-ас-ке, – нараспев произнёс Наруто, делая осторожный шаг вперёд, – я вернулся.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Саске, застрявший на втором уровне печати, и в связи с этим сильно изменившийся, – мой личный кинк.

В комнате пахло несвежим, затхлым. Наруто переступил порог и закрыл за собой дверь, одновременно отыскивая взглядом...  
– Саске.  
Из-за вороха тряпок, валявшихся на кровати, выглянул Учиха, устремив на Наруто взгляд почти не моргающих, ещё мутных со сна глаз.  
– Са-ас-ке, – нараспев произнёс Наруто, делая осторожный шаг вперёд, – я вернулся.  
Склонив голову к плечу, Учиха продолжал наблюдать за тем, как он медленно приближается к кровати. Почти преодолев расстояние, разделявшее их, Наруто протянул руку, пытаясь коснуться грязных, превратившихся в один сплошной колтун, черных волос. На его запястье тут же предостерегающе легла узкая ладонь с узловатыми пальцами.  
– Ар-ргх... – Саске напрягся, словно изготавливаясь к прыжку.  
– Ну тихо... тебе их помыть надо... – Наруто втянул носом воздух, в котором смешались запахи пота, пыли и ещё чего-то знакомого... приторно-сладкого, почти тошнотворного.  
– Не мыть, – глухо отозвался его друг, убирая свою руку с запястья Наруто и отстраняясь.  
– И убраться тут тоже надо, – он заметил источник противного запаха. Из-под кровати виднелись останки наполовину обглоданной крысы явно не первой свежести, – пошли...  
– Мммм... – Саске замотал головой и снова попытался зарыться в скомканные тряпки.  
Наруто вздохнул, понимая, что сегодня тот не в настроении и придётся действовать по старинке. Одним резким движением он скинул на пол гору барахла и схватил Саске за сальные пряди.  
– Пошли.  
Тот поднял на него недоумевающий взгляд и тихо фыркнул, расслабился, подчиняясь. Наруто был сильнее, Саске чувствовал.  
  
Саске не любил воду. Если бы у него была возможность – он и близко бы не подходил к ванне, но Наруто такой возможности ему не давал, регулярно подвергая насильственным водным процедурам.  
– Сядь... – он надавил на плечо Учихи, пытаясь заставить его сесть на дно ванной, – давай уже... быстрее начнём, быстрее кончим.  
Саске подчинился и даже выглядел покорившимся судьбе, но только до тех пор, пока Наруто не включил воду.  
Визг разнёсся по дому, а Учиха попытался выскочить, но ноги предательски заскользили по эмалированной поверхности, не давая подняться. Сверху на него лился поток горячей воды, заставляя отфыркиваться, заслоняясь руками.  
– Вот так, – Узумаки всегда без промедления приступал к делу. Заранее ставил на край раковины шампунь и мыло, чтобы потом можно было не оборачиваясь схватить их и пустить в дело. Пахнущее свежестью, прозрачное и густое полилось на копну спутанных волос.  
– Аа-а-иии... – Саске дёрнулся, цепляясь длинными пальцами за бортик ванной и пытаясь подтянуться, но ударивший в лицо поток воды остановил его.  
– Сиди смирно, – Наруто улыбнулся, продолжая одной рукой намыливать черноволосую голову, а второй держа душ, чтобы в любой момент предотвратить попытку к бегству.  
– Воняет!  
– Знаю, потерпи.  
Наруто испробовал, наверное, уже все шампуни, надеясь найти тот, на которой у Саске не будет столь бурной реакции, но эти попытки не увенчались успехом. Для Учихи все средства для мытья головы воняли одинаково. Химией. Подобные запахи он не переносил. Правда, мыло Наруто все-таки удалось подобрать. Травяное, пахнущее чем-то напоминающим полынь. Беда заключалась в том, что голову оно не промывало.  
Кое-как управившись с купанием, Наруто завернул дрожащего от холода Саске в махровое полотенце, попутно растирая плечи. Тот обиженно и зло смотрел на него сквозь мокрые пряди, облепившие лицо.  
– Молодец, Саске, молодец...  
– Ррр...  
– Теперь ты чистый, здорово, правда? – Наруто тоскливо вспомнил захламлённую комнату, которую предстояло убрать сегодня же, чтобы Саске оставался чистым как можно дольше. Узумаки боялся даже представить, что мог натащить туда Учиха, пока он был на миссии.  
  
Запеленав Саске в тугой кулёк из пары одеял, Наруто оставил его смотреть телевизор, по опыту зная, что это хоть на короткое время отвлечёт неуёмного Учиху.  
Сам же он стаскивал тряпки с его постели, постепенно откапывая из-под них погрызенные кости, куски давно покрывшегося плесенью хлеба и части чего-то уже неопределимого. Скинув все в мусорный пакет, Наруто, стараясь не дышать, подошёл к окну, раздёргивая шторы. Солнечный свет ворвался в комнату сквозь грязное, зарешеченное толстыми металлическими прутьями, окно. С трудом распахнув ставни, он полной грудью вдохнул свежий воздух.  
Сзади послышались тихие шаги и какой-то надтреснутый голос Саске:  
– Наруто...  
– Да? – он обернулся и замер. Учиха, зябко кутаясь в одеяло, смотрел на него осмысленным взглядом, иногда переводя его на мусор на полу, свисающие ошмётки обоев на стенах и решётку на окне.  
– Я... не хочу больше.  
– Саске...  
– Зачем?  
Наруто был безумно рад, когда на Учиху накатывали "прозрения" и с той же силой ненавидел эти моменты. За неизменный вопрос: "зачем?". Зачем не убил? Зачем не дал убить?  
  
Когда Саске нашли и вернули в Коноху, он уже был в таком состоянии. Цунаде говорила, что это из-за слишком долго использования Проклятой Печати, что Саске уже умер, а появившееся на его месте существо – не человек и все равно ничего не понимает. Наруто не верил. Он не дал убить его, забрав к себе, пытаясь воззвать к сознанию настоящего Учиха. В конечном итоге – прав оказался Наруто, хотя и наполовину. Саске не погиб, его разум все ещё существовал где-то внутри, погребённый под инстинктами и желаниями, фиксируя все происходящее и иногда всплывая на поверхность на короткие моменты.  
Саске не хотел так жить.  
Наруто знал это, но ничего не мог поделать. Каким-то шестым чувством он понимал, что существо, живущее с ним в одном доме – это тоже Саске, такой же настоящий и живой. Неотъемлемая часть.  
  
– Зачем?  
– Я люблю тебя.  
– Несправедливо, Нару... то, – взгляд черных глаз вновь будто затянуло дымкой. Саске с удивлением оглядывал комнату и принюхивался к воздуху, пахнущему пряными ароматами осени. Он указал пальцем на окно и вопросительно посмотрел на Наруто.  
– Гулять? Ты ещё не высох...  
Саске тряхнул головой и в воздух сорвались множество мелких брызг. Наруто рассмеялся и подошёл к нему, касаясь ладонью мокрых прядей.  
– Не так, нужно вытереть.  
Учиха издал похожий на урканье звук и ткнулся носом в его ладонь.  
– Высохнешь и пойдём... уборкой займусь потом. Переночуешь со мной.  
Саске задумчиво лизнул огрубевшие подушечки пальцев, заставив прокатиться по телу Наруто нервную дрожь. Он любил Учиху даже таким. Иногда ловил себя на мысли, что хочется гораздо большего, чем просто прикосновения и случайные облизывание, но хотел ли этого Саске – не понимал. Он знал только одно, что тот тоже любит его, иначе бы не приходил среди ночи, сворачиваясь озябшим комком под одеялом и греясь от тепла чужого тела, не облизывал бы пальцы, пробуя вкус кожи, и не тёрся бы доверчиво носом о ладонь.  
Бессознательное оказалось разумнее сознания в плане чувств, пусть они и были до крайностей простыми и наивными. Пусть разум Саске и хотел прекратить своё существование, Наруто не мог позволить ему исчезнуть.  
– Люблю, – коротко произнёс он, грустно улыбнувшись.  
– Ур, – отозвался Саске и замер, задумываясь о чем-то своём.  
Наруто хотел было обернуться к мусорному пакету, чтобы прихватить его с собой и выставить в коридоре, как Учиха медленно склонил голову к плечу, смотря на него долгим взглядом.  
– Спа-си-бо... – выдавил он по слогам. Звонко рассмеявшись, Наруто порывисто обнял его, прижимая к себе чересчур худое тело.  
– Выучил новое слово, да? Молодец.  
– Ур, – Саске потёрся щекой о его плечо, после чего легонько куснул за шею и тут же принялся зализывать. А Наруто улыбался. Такой Саске казался ему даже более настоящим, чем прежний.  
Может быть, он многое не знал, с трудом выговаривал по слогам новые слова, иногда к месту, а иногда – нет. Кусался, царапался и истошно визжал при виде воды, но зато он понимал самое главное.  
И Наруто был счастлив.  
Каким-то виноватым счастьем...


End file.
